Imprint
by Deedee14
Summary: She was so young, too young for humans to deem it acceptable, but he couldn't help himself. His whole world revolved around her, and he would never leave her. Even if she found someone else to love.
1. Twins

This chapter is re-submitted! There is no difference besides the layout of it! :D  
>Oh &amp; last time I forgot a Disclaimer!<p>

Characters do not belong to me! They sadly were not my creation. Even the Character names who are not in the InuYasha Anime/Manga are not my own. I only heard these name in other Animes. I do not have the imagination to came up with names, but I did come up this story!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>In the palace of the Northern Lands, the air was still, every human and demon were holding their breath waiting for the moment when the heir would be born. Outside the birthing chamber was their Lord Noaki, anxiously waiting for his wife, Lady Kotoko, to finish the birthing process. Lord Noaki was not alone though with him was his friend for many years the Lord of the Western Lands, Lord InuTashio. Lord InuTashio was watching his friend fret and sweat over his first child's delivery. Little did he know that he would be blessed with twins. Yes, he Lord InuTashio knew this for he could hear three heartbeats emitting from Lady Kotoko, but he did not let his friends know for he believed they should be surprised.<p>

Lord InuTashio walked over to Lord Noaki and laid his clawed hand on his shoulder.** "Noaki, my friend, relax. Everything will be fine. Kotoko is strong she will get through this, and your heir will be born sooner if you stop fretting."** InuTashio smiled, and squeezed his friend's shoulder in reassurance. Lord Noaki turned and looked at his friend in the eyes and said, **"If I remember correctly Tashio… When Lady Reira was having your first born, Sesshoumaru, you were about ready to tear the Palace of the West down to the ground."**

Lord Noaki looked at his friend, and watched as the Almighty turned his head away in complete embarrassment. Smiling and deciding he will spare his friend he changed the subject.** "Speaking of the boy….. Where is Sesshoumaru? I have not seen him in a couple years. What has he been up to?"** InuTashio sighed and said,** "Sesshoumaru has been roaming the Western Lands. He wants to know the lands better anyone else. He also believes it will help make him a better Lord for the Lands then I am."** InTashio shook his head thinking of his oldest son. Noaki laughed and asked,** "So,where is he now?"** **"I sent for him the after we got your letter about Kotoko wanting Izayoi here for her. He is now at the Western Palace watching over things. He will be here for the ball you will soon be throwing for the announcement and introduction to your heir."**

Lord Noaki was about to reply when he heard a scream come from the birthing room. Soon afterwards he heard the wailing of new born baby, and such loud high pitched wails have never sounded so beautiful to Lord Noaki in his entire life. Then, he heard a second cry coming from behind the doors. Lord Noaki turned to his friend, unsure about what to do. Lord InuTashio could do nothing, but refrain from laughing at his friends surprised face.

As he was trying to keep himself composed he asked, **"Are you surprised Noaki?"** Lord Noaki looked his friend and said **"Yes, I am, but you are not. You knew didn't you? Why did you not inform me of such things!"** **"Noaki, my friend, if I had told about this earlier I would not have had the joy of seeing your face as I just did."** Lord Noaki looked at his dear old friend and laughed. **"Next time Tashio, please share secrets that would be incredibly precious to me. I do not think I can take surprises like that again."**

Then the doors to the birthing chambers, and out came the midwife's assistant. She looked at the two regal lords and bowed. When she rose she looked at Lord Noaki and said, **"My Lord, Lady Kotoko has had two healthy baby girls, and I have been sent to invite you both into the room. Lady Kotoko and Lady Izayoi are taking care of the babies."**

Lord Noaki rushed into the room without so much as a second glance to young girl, and Lord InuTashio just scowled at his friends rudeness. He then dismissed it because he too would want to see his mate and pups as soon as possible. He looked to the young girl and said, **"Thank You, little one. I think you should return into the room and help the midwife." "Yes, My Lord"**

Lord InuTashio let the young assistant into the room first, and followed behind her. The site he was greeted with was one to remember. His closest friends were holding their first children, and the love his life was sitting beside her bestfriend doing baby talk to child in her arms.

** "Well, I see two beautiful baby girls in here, and from what I can tell they are as healthy as I am."** He looked to his friends and asked, **"So, what are their names?"**

Lady Kotoko was the one to answer his question. **"Well, Noaki and were thinking of names, and we were stuck when it came to a girl name because there was two that we really loved, Kagome and Kikyou. So, now I guess we can use both."**

Lord InuTashio smiled and said, **"So, who is who? I would like to know the names of my nieces!"** Lord Noaki walked over to his friend with one of his daughters in his arms and said, **"This Princess right here is our first born, and so she shall be my heir. Her name is Kagome, and the Princess in Kotoko's arms is our Kikyou."** Lord InuTashio smiled down to the baby in his friends arms, and looked over to the one in Lady Kotoko's arms. **"Hmm….They are almost completely identical. Such small subtle differences are what separate the two. Kagome, has deep ocean blue eyes and bluish/black hair, and Kikyou has beautiful brown eyes with dark brown hair. They are beautiful my friends, and I congratulate you on your beautiful daughters!"**

* * *

><p><strong>kouga's older woman;<strong>

Yay my very FIRST Reviewer! Thank You so much for your review! I almost teared...Really truly. I honestly thought I'd never get reviewed. -sigh- me and my self-doubt! I agree with you my own story left me wanting more... I kinda wanted that at the end, but I didnt realize how short this chapter is! I'm going to try harder to make it longer. Thank You Again!

**loneshinobi;**

As you can see I did take your advice. I didn't realize how hard it would be until I actually viewed, and read it myself did I realize it is difficult to read! :P Thank you for kind and helpful review! I will update ASAP!

* * *

><p>Ok so this is my very first story ever! So please don't be to mean or hard on me! I hope you enjoyed it though! aha; So, I re-submitted this chapter because yeah I wanted it the same, but better.<p>

-Dee

words: story

_words: thoughts_

**_words: inner beast_**

**words: talking**


	2. Intro to the Inu Brothers

Hello Again!

I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own InuYahsa charactersin any way. I wish I did, but I dont. I do own the plot line of the story though!

* * *

><p>The palace of the Northern Lands was in an uproar. The celebration for the daughters of their Lord and Lady, and the introduction of their heir was coming. The palace needed to be scrubbed from the top to the very bottom, even the dungeons. During this time Lord InuTashio sent for his two sons at the Western Palace.<p>

It was three days before the celebration, and the two Princes of the West were arriving. The oldest son and heir to the West, Prince Sesshoumaru entered the gates. The guards dare not stop him for the new to do such would be unwise, and their Lord had already warned them of his arrival.

Prince Sesshoumaru looked around at the servants running around scrubbing, decorating and delegating duties. _Lord Noaki sis having his servants worked to the bone for this celebration. Which means it is going be a large and grand event. This Sesshoumaru hates such loud and uneccussary thing._

The Western Prince and looked to his HALF-brother and said, **"Half-breed. Stop looking around like the idiot that you are, and ask one of the servants where Father is."** The younger Prince, Inuyasha, looked at his brother and yelled, **"What's wrong with your mouth you asshole? What. You too good to talk to servants?"** Prince Sesshoumaru looked at him and smirked, **"Yes, dear brother as a matter of fact I am, but you are no better than a servant. So, you may converse with them." **

"**What the hell is wrong with your nose anyways? You getting old Fluffy?"** InuYasha started snickering when Sesshoumaru spun around and said, **"Is your own stench so strong that it is all you smell InuYasha? Can you not tell that with all the food, chemicals, and people it is near impossible to sniff out our father? I cannot blame you though, having to smell yourself constantly must've ruined your nose." "Shut up you!"**

As InuYasha was about lunge for the older prince a loud booming voice descended upon them.** "BOYS!"** Both Western Princes looked up the stairwells to see their father coming towards them.

InuTashio scowled at his sons. _How dare these two. They have not been here for half an hour and they are already at each other's throats. I really need to put these PUPS into their place._ ** "You two are acting like a couple of NEW BORN PUPS! You will behave while here at Lord Noaki and Lady Kotoko's home. I don't care if you two have completely avoid one another for the rest of our stay, but you will BEHAVE! Am I understood?" "Perfectly Father." "Yeah, Pops." **InuTahsio looked to his two sons and sighed. _What I'd give to be in a room with these two and have peace without my threats._ **"Father, how long are you planning on our stay here to be?"**

InuTashio looked at his eldest son and said, **"Come we discuss these things with Lord Noaki. We are not here just for a celebration Sesshoumaru."** Sesshoumaru wanted nothing more than to question his father on the matter, but he knew that his questions will be answered later with Lord Noaki. He followed his father up the stairwell and through a maze of hallways until he came to a stop in front a large elegant door, and from the smell of the room he guessed this was Lord Noaki's study.

InuTashio knocked upon the door and waited to be invited in by his friend, but to his surprise the door was thrown open. InuTashio stared at his friend with amusement in his eyes.

Lord Noaki looked at his and to his eldest son and said, **"Are you only using your manners because your son is present Tashio? Usually you barge right in here without a care in the world." **InuTashio scowled at his friend, **"You've been doing that a lot lately Tashio." "Doing what?" "Scowling, I think you should stop. Your face might get stuck like that."**

Lord Noaki laughed and stepped to the side to allow the two Inu's into his study. As Lord InuTashio and Prince Sesshoumaru took their seats, he walked around his table to his cushion. He looked to his friend and ally of many years and said, **"There is an evil out there that wishes me dead. Though that is no surprise, it is also safe to say that this being is also not going to be celebrating the birth of my daughters."**

Lord InuTashio looked to his friend and asked, **"Do you have any idea who it is? And is there any way we can be of assistance to you."** Lord Noaki stood up and looked out his window and into the forest on the outskirts of the village outside his palace.

"**I know exactly who it is. It is my older half-brother, Onigumo. In a way it is him though, he has merged himself with a demon, and he is now a hanyou named Naraku, and he wants the Northern Lands."**

Lord InuTashio was shocked, he was beyond shocked that it was Onigumo who is threatening his friends lives, but he thought Onigumo had died long ago.** "Noaki. How is that Onigumo has been alive all this time?" **

"**I believe he had merged himself long ago, and has just been waiting through the years to strike me. Tashio, my friend, you know I would not ask you for help unless I truly need it, but with Kagome's and Kikyou's spiritual powers I need to focused on them. They are young, and have immense powers, but they cannot control it. I must be near them almost constantly to keep the youkai safe in my palace. I'm asking you my friend to stay here and help me run these lands, and help me protect my family while I try and make a sealing spell strong enough for both of them. Please Tashio."**

Lord InuTashio stood up and went his friend and said, **"Of course Noaki, we will help you. Won't we Sesshoumaru?"** Sesshoumaru nodded his head and added, **"I could also help you with the sealing spells Lord Noaki. While I was roaming the Western lands I learned of sealing spells that are put into objects, and they last longer that way. The person who being sealed must always be in possession of the object though."**

"**Thank You, both, and Sesshoumaru I would like to hear more about this sealing spells after the celebration." "Of course Lord Noaki. I have a question though. How is it that your pu….children have been born with their spiritual powers? I thought spiritual beings gain their powers when they reach maturity."**

Lord Noaki sat back down on his cushion as did Lord InuTashio. **"Tashio? You have not informed your son about me?" "It was not my story to tell. Plus the boy never asked."**

Lord Noaki looked to Sesshoumaru and asked, **"So, you don't even know why I live as long as demons do. Even though I am just a human?" "No I do not know sir." **_Though I have been incredibly curios about that._

"**Well my boy. About 50 years before you were born I was the most Priest in anyone had ever seen. I even gave you father a run for his money."** InuTashio scoffed at that, and Lord Noaki just smirked at the memory. **"Anyways, I had many people approached me with the idea that we should destroy all the youkai on the land. I, of course, refused such a ridiculous idea. Instead I had joined a demon slaying village that is here in the Northern Lands. The demon slayers in the village only went after evil youkai who were killing by the bulks uneccessarily, or they were possessing humans."**

Lord Noaki took a breath, and took a sip from his cold cup of tea. **"I had met Lady Kotoko in that village, and she was feisty and strong woman. I could not help but fall in love with her. I had married her, and we lived in hut in the village At the time there were rumors going around that the Northern Lord was going to be challenged, and an all-out war was coming. I was visited in dream one night by Midroku, the mother to every spiritual being. She had told me that my powers were greater than even hers, and that destiny was to become the future Lord of the Northern Lands."**

Lord Noaki looked to Sesshoumaru then and said, **"Of course when I woke up I did not believe what I heard in my dream was true, but that it was JUST a dream. Later that day I went to do my usual prayer at Midroku's shrine, and it was there that Midroku had visited me. After that I knew what I was to do. Midroku had told me that because of Great Spiritual Powers, and my perspective of every creature being equal, I had been granted Immortality and so had my wife. It was done this way so that I may be able to rule these lands forever. Immortality was also granted upon my children, and it will continue to be passed through the generations."**

Sesshoumaru looked at Lord Noaki and thought, _I never doubted Lord Noaki's strength even though I've never witnessed it. No ordinary human is granted immortality._ He then asked, **"I'm guessing then that a war did go on for who was to become Northern Lord, and obviously you won." **

Lord Noaki smiled,_ Although the rumors at the tome were false they did become true when I had heard that the Northern Lord then wasa youkai who was killing off human villages one by one._** "You are correct Sesshoumaru and it was easy battle indeed"**Lord Noaki smirked at the thought.

A knock upon the door was heard and Lord Noaki had called, **"Enter."** Lady Kotoko's personal maid, Nana, entered the room, bowed and said, **"My Lords, Lady Kotoko has sent me ahead to warn you that she is approaching with the babies, and they are fussy. As a result their powers have flared a bit, and they wanted anyone within the room to beprepared. She said she needs you Lord Noaki to flare your powers, and temporarily subdue theirs." "Thank you, Nana. Is there anything else?" No My Lord." "Then you may leave."** Nana bowed and left the room once more.

Lord Noaki looked to the two Inu's and said, **"If their powers have just flared a bit then it should not do you two any harm, just cause a mild discomfort. Do you mind?"** Lord InuTashio shook his head and Prince Sesshoumaru answered, **"No I do not mind at all." **Lord Noaki smiled and said, **"Alright then because here they come."**

* * *

><p><strong>birdy22: <strong>

Thank you! You don't realize how much I LOVED getting your review!

**cjewellm:**

Thanks for your review! I LOVE that you reviewed! Was it soon enough?

**darksilvercloud:**

I'm glad you enjoyed it! Thanks for reviewing!

* * *

><p>So I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Excuse mistakes please!<p>

Don't forget to review!

Thank You,

-Dee


	3. Imprint

Hello Guys! Here's chapter three! Hope you enjoy it!

**DISCLAIMER:** Rumiko Takashi! Oh how I hate, yet love that YOU created the Inuyasha Characters! Can't we share? :'(

* * *

><p>The most brilliant scent was heading towards the door swiftly. <em>What creature could possibly smell so wonderful?<em> As the scent came closer, his body became more rigid. His in the back of mind was rattling its cage. Something it has not in a long time. What's worse it was not provoked. No challenge or battle was before him. So, what would cause his beast fight the chains he had on him.

As the door to Lord Noaki's was opened the scent grew tenfold, and he Sesshoumaru could not move a muscle. The only thing that moved were his eyes watching as Lady Kotoko and his step mother entered the room.

_What is wrong with me? What spell has been placed upon me? Does no one notice I cannot move!_ His eyes still followed Lady Kotoko and his step mother. Then Lady Kotoko handed the first child to Lord Noaki, and as he lowered the blanket around the child Sesshoumaru realized this was not the child that was giving off such a beautiful scent. He looked to his step mother, and as she lowered the blanket from the child he saw her deep ocean blue eyes.

_**MINE!**_ His beast roared within him for the possession of the child they had never met. In that moment Sesshoumaru lost all control. His beast took over, and ran across the room and snatched the child out of his step mother's arms and ever so gently he placed her into his own he buried his nose into her hair to sniff her. Her scent alone had calmed his beast back into his cage, and as Sesshoumaru came to and he saw the smiling face of the Princess in his arms he could help but agree with his beast, _She is MINE!_

Everyone in the room was in a complete and total shock. No one knew what in the hell Sesshoumaru.

Lord InuTashio was looking at his son, and wondering what could possibly be wrong with him. _Sesshoumaru NEVER loses control over his beast. Anyways, why would a child stir his beast? But he's holding Kagome possessively; yet gently. After his beast had her, and sniffed her he receded, and Sesshoumaru was himself again. Sesshoumaru couldn't possibly have impinted upon her! That last imprinting had been centuries ago! Before I even became Lord of the West._

Lord Noaki had finally broke out of his stupor and said, **"Prince Sesshoumaru? Is there a reason why you went and snatched my child out of your step mother's arms?" "I'm not sure I can explain why exactly I did what I did Lord Noaki. It was my beast that did it, and it provides no further explanation on the matter."**

Lord InuTashio looked to his friend and then to his son. **"I might be able to provide an explanation, but first I must visit your library Noaki." "You may use it Tashio, but do you think you tell us what you think happened?" **

InuTashio looked to everyone in the room, and said **"I believe Sesshoumaru has imprinted upon Kagome." "What does that mean Father?" "I cannot explain it right now son, and I'm still not completely sure if I am right." "Is it dangerous to my daughter Tashio?"**

InuTashio looked to his friends and said, **"No actually, if I am correct, Kagome may just be the most well protected being in all the lands."** He looked to his son, then Sesshoumaru, and then to everyone else. **"But first let me run down to the library, and find what I need."** With that he exited the room.

Sesshoumaru looked at the Princess in his arms, _KAGOME._ _So, that is your name Princess._ He broken out of his thoughts when Lord Noaki asked, **"Can you explain anything that happened Sesshoumaru? And would like someone else to hold Kagome?" **_I trust Sesshoumaru to not hurt my daughter, but with the way he reacted when he saw her….And Sesshoumaru just being Sesshoumaru. He does not seem the type to be carrying around a new born willing._

Sesshoumaru nodded his head and said, **"I am able to explain some things, and I can hold Kagome." **With that he walked over to his cushion and sat back down.

Everyone in the room looked at Sesshoumaru shocked that he was willing carrying a new born baby, but they all soon followed suit and sat on their cushions.

Sesshoumaru looked at everyone and tried his best to sort his thoughts to best explain what he knows happened. He looked to Lord Noaki and started to explain.

"**After Lady Kotoko's head nurse came I sensed and smelled her coming. I also smelt what I know now to be Kagome. She has a wonderful scent, but as the sent came closer it was as if I was losing control of my body. Even my beast had been stirred by her scent, and then when Lady Kotoko and my step mother entered the room I could not move at all. It was as if her scent alone had paralyzed me. Then when I saw her my beast took control, and the next thing I knew I was sniffing her, and beast had claimed Kagome His or….Ours. When I was myself again I could not help, but feel this possessiveness and protectiveness over her."**

Lord Noaki just looked at Sesshoumaru. _Possessiveness over my DAUGHTER? What the hell does THAT mean? Tashio better hurry up before I purify his son to ashes!_

* * *

><p><strong>HibarixZhen:<strong> Thank you! I liked getting your review! :D

**angellic dragon: **Hope I met your expectations for this chapter! If not please forgive me!

**kouga's older woman: **Awwww! Thank you soooo much for calling my story _awesome_! And on the 2nd chapter only! -tear- :D I hope you still think that wait later on!

* * *

><p>Excuse mistakes! No doubt they are there! I've never been the proof reading type!<p>

Thank you!

Dont forget to review!

-Dee


	4. What it means to IMPRINT

Hello again. Sorry I took longer with this chapter, but I'm trying to run an accessory business out of my house, and I REALLY needed some re-organizing!

Anyways...Hope you guys enjoy! It's actually that longest I wrote. I felt like writing more to it, but I didn't want to EVERYTHING into one chapter so I did it this way!

**DISCLAIMER:** -sigh- must I repeat myself every chapter? Do I constantly have to put myself through so much torture every time? I get it already! Inuyasha & Co will NEVER belong to me! :'( I hope you're happy now.

* * *

><p>InuTashio sat and read the scrolls his friend had on the ancient Inuyoukai clans. It took him nearly half an hour to find the scroll that had anything written about imprinting.<p>

According to the scroll when an imprinting occurs the Inuyoukai who had imprinted upon the other being will be INSTANTLY devoted, and protective. There was never recorded of there ever being an Inuyoukai who imprinted and did not end up mating the being they imprinted upon. Also an Inuyoukai can imprint on ANY being not matter the species or the age. An imprinting was based upon the souls of both beings.

In the beginning the Inuyoukai will start trying to form a bond with the person they imprinted upon. They become whatever that person needs; their best friend, their guardian, and eventually their lover.

The scroll lead into explaining what an Inuyoukai usually went through when they first lay their eyes upon the person they have imprinted upon.

InuTahsio sighed, _Finally I found the scroll that would explain if this is what is happening. I hope I haven't been gone too long._

He got up, and left the library. He needed to find out if Sesshoumaru truly did imprint upon Kagome. Although, he truly believe that is what happened. InuTashio stopped in his tracks. _Will I finally be getting a daughter?_ He smirked and continued on down to his friends study HOPING he was right.

Lord Noaki couldn't help himself, but he had this unexplainable urge to wrap around his hand around Sesshoumaru's neck. True he had thought of both of Tashio's sons like his own. He'd watched them both grow up, and he's always been proud of both of them, but he just could NOT stand the way he was with HIS daughter. _Where is Tashio? I swear if he takes any longer he may find himself without his heir!_

He usually would not let a challenge slide by so easily, but he knew Lord Noaki couldn't help himself. He could feel Lord Noaki's aura mixed with some of his holy powers completely surrounding him. The room had been extremely quiet after he had explained what had happened, and he could just feel the awkwardness in the air. He could also feel Lord Noaki's and Lady Kotoko's eyes constantly on him. He could tell they were worried and uneasy with Kagome in his arms, but he had no desire to be separated with her at the moment.

He looked down to Kagome and wondered how was it that at first sight of her he knew she was his. He knew he would lay his life down for. Hell, he'd give up his title for her, and he Sesshoumaru was never one to hold his title as heir to the west in second place. _Kagome, I vow to you this day. You will want nothing for you will have it all. You'll forever be safe for ANY who try or think about harming you will meet a slow, and painful death. I will do everything to make you happy. _

Sesshoumaru never felt anymore content then he did at that moment, and he never felt stronger. He always thought he would never get stronger then was, but with Kagome in his arms he felt even more powerful. It was as if she unlocked a power that was deep within him. How such a gentle and small person could unlock such a thing was unimaginable, but SHE did it. She made the world insignificant. She was his light, his reason for living. The reason he was BORN. His whole existence surrounded her, and he couldn't be happier with situation. She was his, and he was hers. There was nothing more to it. It all just was.

Just then InuTashio entered the study. He looked around and he could tell there was tension in the air. _I think it's best we solve this mystery NOW._

He walked over to Sesshoumaru, and was shocked to see him still holding Kagome in arms. He said nothing though, and looked to his son, held up the scroll, and said **"This scroll explains the basics of what it is like to imprint upon a person. Read it, and let us know if this is what you went through."**

He took the scroll from his father and held it one hand. _Reading a scroll is not that easy with one arm._

Lord Noaki had noticed Sesshoumaru's predicament, and decided this was the perfect time to take his daughter back without giving offense. **"Sesshoumaru, here let me hold Kagome while you read the scroll."**

Sesshoumaru looked at Lord Noaki, and then to Kagome. He did really want to relingiush his hold on her so he said, **"It is no problem at all. My father can read the passage to me. Father will please?"**

InuTashio nodded his head in agreement, and took the scroll from his son. No one noticed the absolute rage Lord Noaki was holding in at being denied his own DAUGHTER.

Lord Noaki was distracted from his thoughts when he heard his friend reading the passage.

"**When an Inuyoukai imprints upon a person the reactions can differ from each creature. It all depends upon the age of the person they've imprinted upon, and there own character. Although, every imprinting is different they all have certain traits to them that are similar. When Inuyoukai first imprints they are overcome with need to protect, and be near the one they have imprinted upon. According to all other imprinting accounts, the person they imprinted upon is now the most important and cherished thing in their lives."**

InuTashio looked up from the scroll and said, **"That's all it really has to say about when an Inuyoukai imprints. Does any of this sound like what happened to you?"**

Sesshoumaru was not hesitant with his answer because he had went through everything the scroll had said and more. **"Yes Father that is what I experienced. Kagome has now become the most important thing to me. I will not let ANYTHING happen to her."**

Lord Noaki could not fully comprehend, or maybe he was just not willing to comprehend what was said. He needed to EXACTLY what this imprinting entailed, since it obviously involves his new born daughter.

"**Just what exactly is IMPRINTING Tashio? What does all this mean for my daughter?"**

InuTashio looked to his friend, he was not sure how his friend would take it, but he would try his best to explain.

"**Kagome is Sesshoumaru's intended. Although, it is much more then that. They say when an Inuyoukai imprints it is because it has found it soul mate."**

Just then Lord Noaki interrupted. **"Are you telling me your son wishes to MATE with my new born daughter?"**

InuTashio sighed, he knew this would be hard. **"Eventually yes, he will want that, but as of right now, no. When an Inuyoulai imprints they become whatever their chosen one needs them to be at the moment. Since Kagome is so young she will need Sesshoumaru to mainly be her guardian; her protector. Yes, youand Kotoko are her parents and such a right is not being taken away from you, but Sesshoumaru will haave to be there as well. If we try to separate them, and it is not his **wish** then he may loose control of his beast, and destroy whatever is in his way of her."**

InuTasion got up and approached Noaki and said, **"I know this hard to accept, but think of it this way. Kagome will most likely NEVER come into harms way. Although, with her powers it would have been rare for any one to stand against her, but it is added protection. She will be loved and well taken care of. You will not have to worry. You know Sesshoumaru, you watched him grow just as I did."**

Noaki was having a hard time breathing and thinking straight, but he had to. He needed to understand EVERYTHING for the sake of his daughter who does not understand at the moment. **"Must she mate him? I mean I would not mind if it turned out that way, but if she does not wish it, what then?"**

It was Sesshoumaru who answered this time. **"When the time comes, when she is of age, and I ask her to accept my suit. If denies me I will not stand in her way. I only want her happy, and if I am not the person who will make her happy then I step aside. BUT I will never stop protecting her. Even if she marries or mates with someone else."**

"**You see Noaki, Sesshoumaru will not force her to be his mate. It will be HER choice in the end. No one else's. Please my friend come to terms with this."**

Noaki sighed,he rubbed his temple while he was taking this all in. _My baby girl not even 3 days old and already she had a suitor after her. I can just see what her future will hold._

He looked up to Sesshoumaru and said, **"You may protect her, guard her, teach her, and whatever else is appropriate for her age throughout her life. You WILL NOT ask her to become your mate until she reaches 18 years of age. Even then you will first court her, and wait for whatever amount of time I deem necessary when the time comes. You will not even speak of such things with her while she is growing up. I trust you Sesshoumaru, but I just need rules set and know you are honorable enough to follow them. DO NOT let me down. I would be more then happy to have you as a son in law one day, but that is not something any of us will decide. Am I understood?"**

"**Perfectly." **His beast was rattling in his cage begging to be let out and destroy what was telling them to do with HIS KAGOME.

_**Kagome in OURS. Who dares to tell us how to handle her? We will never bring harm to her!**_

_Hush. It is her Father he has every right to do so. You will not try and bring harm to him._

_**But he must understand the she is our intended. We would never hurt her.**_

_He does, but he cannot help but, worry. Let this challenge slide. Any others who are her blood and wish to challenge us will pay._

_**YOU will guard her.**_

_Yes, I will now calm yourself before her Father starts to think he entrusted his daughter with an uncontrollable youkai._

_**Fine, but I must come out and bond with her as well. She needs to be used to both of us.**_

_She will be. You will have your chance with her, but right now SHUT UP._

_**Hn.**_

If he wasn't Sesshoumaru he would've rolled his eyes at his beast behaviour. It seems though that he missed out on the conversation going on outside of him because everyone was rising out of their seats, and he followed suit.

Lady Kotoko could not help, but watch Sesshoumaru. Although she had not known him since he was born she has known him for quit some time, and him holding her daughter was very UN-Sesshoumaru like. _Will he ever let her go? Is he truly so willing to do everything for her? Not that Noaki will allow him to be the only one to hold her, but Sesshoumaru did not look like he ever wanted to let her go. And Sesshoumaru ALWAYS got his way._ She sighed, and looked at her best friend she was in dire need of girl talk

* * *

><p><strong>Kouga's older woman: <strong>Thank You. Sorry I was not satifying your greediness for a while. PLEASE accept my apology! Oh! & I love th mental picture too! -squeal-

**_:** I wish you had put your name so I can PROPERLY thank you. hmph. But thank you anyways!

**Kittenyoukai: **Thanks for your review! And yes I do believe Sesshy with a baby Kags is adorable!

**Darksilvercloud:** Thanks for your review! And yes of course he's protective! Just hope him and Sesshy dont end up duking it out! aha;

**Kmplease: **:D Thank you for your review! I'm glad you love it! & personally I dont particularly enjoy Inu/Kag relationships. But this is a Sess/Kag Not an original character, but not Inu. Hope you enjoy!

**HibarixZhen: **I loved it ALSO! the mental picture is just adorable! I wish I could draw... SO I can look at it.

**Wolviegurl: **Thanks for your review! Hope enjoy though!

**Sesshoumarubaby18: **Sorry I took a while, enjoy though!

* * *

><p>Excuse the mistakes because they are bound to happen. It's what makes me human!<p>

Thank you for reading!

Hope you enjoyed it!

Don't forget to review!

-Dee


	5. Bonding

Hey guys! OMG! I was so confused about whether or not I should add more at the end! But I'm happy with it! Hope you Enjoy it!

**DISCLAIMER:** -weep- I hate how Inu & Co. don't belong to me! I wish they did though.

* * *

><p>Sesshoumaru was outside in the gardens carrying around a wide awake and giggling baby Kagome. It's been a week since the ball for Kagome and Kikyou, and there have been a couple attacks on the Northern Palace.<p>

Twice there was the hord of demons that had attacked the castle. Although, it was easy enough to handle, it was still an attack. The last was miasma surrounding the castle thick and suffocating. Lord Noaki was able to erect a barrier though that protected every one in the castle.

His beast was dying to be realeased. It wanted nothing more then to hunt down the creature that was trying to bring harm to his intended.

He looked down to a smiling Kagome, and could not stop the small smile that graced his features. He rested his forehead against hers, and breathed in her scent. It was then he felt a tug on his head, and he looked to see Kagome had grabbed a handful of his hair. It also seemed she was unwilling to let go. _Since it is what you want Princess you may hold this Sesshoumaru's hair._

He really couldn't deny her anything. He never will. He went to sit under a sakura tree as he thought of a way to rid the Northern Lands of this threat. His whole family was still here at the Northern Palace because of the threat. Lord Noaki and him had finally made the sealing spell for the two girls. It was necklace that they would wear until they could both start controlling their powers. Sesshoumaru himself had chosen Kagome's necklace. It was blue cresent moon. Although he could see the displeasure on Lord Noaki's face he knew that he would not reject the gift he had made for her.

Sesshoumaru smiled, he knew Lord Noaki was uncomfortable with all of this but he couldn't bring himself to care much. Kagome was his, and he would protect her and forever be there for her. He felt the grip on his hair slacken, and looked down to see Kagome had fallen asleep. He moved his tail from his shoulder and coiled it on the ground. He then laid Kagome upon his tail so, she could take nap.

Lord Noaki looked down at Sesshoumaru, and his daughter from his study window. No matter what it still drove him crazy that Sesshoumaru had to be around his daughter so much. True he has done nothing inappropriate, and he's been absolutely great with her, but he still didn't like it. Sesshoumaru was great at this. He never took time away from either him or Kotoko, but when they were busy he'd inform then that he wished to take her. Sesshoumaru was always there for Kagome.

It was as if his senses were tuned into her no matter where he was. When Kagome would start crying he would be there seconds after she started, and he would do anything for her. He even went and retrieved the feeding nurse for Kotoko once because she had been feed Kikyou at the time and Kagome was hungry as well! He's never seen Sesshoumaru so caring. Lord Naoki sighed. _At least when the threat is gone he will return with his family. Wouldn't he?_ Lord Noaki's eyes bulged. _He doesn't need to ALWAYS be around her, does he? I mean he requested for a room on the same hall their nursery, but…. He wouldn't request to MOVE IN would he?_ Lord Noaki shook his head. He would deal with that when the time came.

Lord InuTashio was in his room watching Sesshoumaru as well. Although, he was much more happier then his dear friend with the situation. _Kagome, you are a life saver it seems you have warmed my eldest son's heart, and you will one day be my daughter!_

InuTashio knew his friend's irritation with the situation, but he couldn't blame him. It wasn't something a human would understand. An imprinting is rare, and usually creates a bond stronger then any other. His daughter will never want for nothing with Sesshoumaru by her side. _Hopefully Noaki comes to terms with this soon because I do not believe Sesshoumaru will WANT to leave the Northern Palace with Kagome so young. Even if he does leave I do not doubt that he will be flying over here EVERYDAY to check up on her._

InuTashio sigherd if his son did that then he would be wasting his energy, and taking unreasonable risks. _I must speak with Sesshoumaru about this. I need to know what he plans on doing, and he must inform Noaki as well._

He knew his father and Lord Noaki were watching him, but he could care less. He needed his time with Kagome also. He was considerate to her parents and never took her for the whole day, although he'd prefer to have her in his sight 24/7. Kagome was his PRINCESS, he was constantly worried about her, but it didn't bother him that he was.

He looked down to Kagome napping on his tail. He always made sure she was properly fed, and had all the sleep she needed/wanted. He would do anything for her. Over the past week he had let his beast out while around her. He even transformed into a smaller version of his true self. He needed her used to him in that form, and she would be used to it if she grows up with him being in that form around her from a young age.

_**When do we get to transform again?**_

_Not yet! She is sleeping! Certainly YOU noticed this._

_**I have but, I want out. So our Princess will know us in that form.**_

_Do not worry. You will come out again later today. And she will get used to us in that form. She will grow up with us in that form and this._

_**Good. Now pay attention to our Princess in case she will need anything from us.**_

_Hn. You will cease distracting me then._

He looked to Kagome again, and watched as she stirred. _Hn. She is waking up. She will be hungry._ And so he got up, and gently lifted Kagome with him. He did not want to wake her sooner then she was ready, but he could hear her heartbeat picking up, which meant she was going to wake up soon.

Sesshoumaru left the gardens and entered the castle, and proceeded to sniff out Lady Kotoko. He followed her scent to the nursery where she was probably tending to Princess Kikyou. He knocked on the door, and waited to be permitted in.

Lady Kotoko looked up from Kikyou when there was a knock at the door. _It's most likely Sesshoumaru. He always knows the exact time to bring Kagome to be fed._ She smiled and said **"Come in."**

Sesshoumaru walked through the door holding Kagome in his arms. _I doubt I will ever get used to this site, but it sure is CUTE! _Lady Kotoko smiled and said **"You've brought her to be fed?"**

Lord Sesshoumaru looked to Lady Kotoko and said, **"Yes Lady Kotko. She just woke up 5 minutes ago. She has not cried for it yet, but it has been a while since her last feeding. I can sense that she hungry though."**

She nodded her head, and walked over to the chair in the room. She waved him over, **"Bring her here, and I will feed her."**

Sesshoumaru walked over to Lady Kotoko and handed Kagome to her.** "I will be outside the door. Please inform when she has finished." **

Lady Kotoko looked to Sesshoumaru and said,**"Of course, Sesshoumaru….. Actually, instead of waiting outside could you please find you step-mother, and tell her I am asking if she could join me in here." **

"**Yes, I will find her." **Sesshoumaru left the room, and proceeded to find his step-mother. In the middle of his search for his step-mother he stopped dead in his tracks. _Kagome, you have already turned this Sesshoumaru into everyone's lap-dog._ He did not like that he was looking for people himself instead of having servants find them for him, but he could not help but smirk at how fast she changed him.

* * *

><p>I want to thank all my reviewers! Sorry I will not be writing INDIVIDUALLY to you as I usually do.<p>

**Kouga's older woman**

**Darksilvercloud**

**HibarixZhen**

**Wolviegurl**

**GothicHime89**

**RubyJewler**

**Perkily-Hally**

**Trelweny Rosephoenixwolf**

* * *

><p>Please excuse all mistakes! I really should invest serious time into proof-reading! But I cannot! I have a business to run people! :D<p>

Love you guys!

Thanks for reading!

Hope you enjoyed!

Don't forget to review!

-Dee


	6. Fluffy!

Hey guys! Thanks for the fast and great reviews! Love you all! You are such an inspiration for me! You're the reason why this chapter came out so fast!

I just wanted to point out that some of you were thinking Sesshy was a little Sesshy? Well he was not and is not. Sorry if it changes your...perspective of the story, but Sesshy is fully grown throughout the whole story. Anyways, Hope you all enjoy this chapter!

**DISCLAIMER:** UGH! God! Please why must Inu. & Co. not be mine? I'm going to go weep in the corner. -sob-

* * *

><p><strong>FIVE YEARS LATER:<strong>

Sesshoumaru was in Nothern Palace gardens looking for someone. While walking around he reflected on the past 5 years. The attacks on the Northern Palace have ceased, but the culprit was never caught. The Northern Lord and his family were still in danger. The Western had returned once the attacks had stopped a month after they started. Well, MOST of the Western family had returned. Sesshoumaru had stuck around, and the Lord and Lady of the North could not deny him his request to continue living there.

_They could not deny this Sesshoumaru when I told them that my beast did not want to leave with the threat still out there. But even this Sesshoumaru did not think I would have stayed here for 5 years._

His princess was still in danger, and he would not allow it. So he asked to stay. Although, he does leave the Northern Palace to days out of every week. He goes home because he his the heir, and still has to be around for his people and his lands. Over the years Lord Noaki and Lady Kotoko grew accustomed to his closeness to Kagome. Though it still bothered Lord Noaki a bit, he actually accepted it, and even sat down with Sesshoumaru and talked it all through.

Sesshoumaru was broken out of his thoughts when he heard giggling coming from the koi pond. He walked over, and saw his princess with her feet in the water. He walked up quietly behind her, not wishing to bother her much.

...

The five year old Kagome, although just starting to learn to use her powers, had sensed her Sesshy behind her. She turned around, and smiled.

"**Sesshy-kun!"** She ran straight towards Sesshoumaru who picked her up with his tail hanging her upside down. She laughed and said, **"Sesshy! Uhh….. put me down. I've missed you!"**

Sesshoumaru raised his brow at her and said, **"I think this is suitable punishment for you. Why did you not meet up with Priestess Kaede for you miko lessons?"**

"**I missed you! Miko lessons take too looooooooong! I would not have seen you till LATER!"** She crossed her arms while still being hung upside down. Sesshoumaru set her down, and squatted down to be at her eye level. **"I've missed you as well Princess, but your lessons are very important. You should not have skipped it. Promise me you will not skip your lessons again?"**

With her arms still crossed she looked to the ground and pouted. **"Hmph."**

Sesshoumaru raised his brow at her behavior. _Must she ALWAYS use that face with me?_ Sesshoumaru had to think up something so she would not skip her lessons for him anymore. Then it hit him, he reached over and lifted her chin so she could look at him.

"**Kagome, please do not look like that. Your Miko lessons are very important. If you do not go to your lessons then you will not be able to control you powers, and if you cannot control them then you might hurt someone. Even me, and I hope you do not wish to hurt me."**

Kagome's eyes widened, and she jumped to Sesshoumaru while wrapping her arms around his neck. **"NO! I don't want to hurt you Sesshy. I promise to go to Miko lessons. Promise, promise, promise!"**

Sesshoumaru pulled back and looked her in the eyes. **"Ok Princess, I believe you." **He leaned forward, and pecked her on her forehead. **"Well, since you have already missed most of you lesson, tell this Sesshoumaru what you want to do."**

Kagome backed away, and started jumping up and down. **"Ride Fluffy!"**

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes. _Only Kagome can give my beast such a degrading nickname, and not be beheaded. _He smirked at that thought. **"Alright then. Now go stand by the bridge at the pond." **Kagome ran over to the bridge smiling barely containing her excitement.

An un-natural wind picked up around Sesshoumaru as he transformed into his true-self. Although, he made sure to make his size much smaller then it's actual size. He did this so Kagome could have a ride on his back while being able to stay within the palace grounds.

When the winds died down, standing there was a white dog with a blue crescent moon upon its forehead, and was about the same size as horse.

Kagome squealed, and ran up to him. She wrapped her arms around one of it's legs, and smiled. **"Fluffy! Up, up!"** She raised her arms indicating she wanted to be put upon his back.

Sesshoumaru lowered his head to her, and stared its large red eyes into her deep ocean blue ones. Then suddenly he licked her face, and Kagome broke out laughing. She raised her arms into the air again, and said, **"Fllluuuuuffffyyyyyyy! UP! Nooooooowww!"**

Sesshoumaru lifted his head and reached his tail around to pick her up, and place her on his back. Kagome laughed, and laid upon his back. **"Fluffy? Can we go around the gardens?"**

Sesshoumaru barked to let her know he would, and proceeded to walk around the gardens. While walking, Kagome began to tell him everything she had done while he was gone the past couple days.

"…**you know Fluffy…. Kikyou, and I were playing pranks on the servants, and Daddy got mad at us. He made us stay in our own rooms. We couldn't even play together! I was so mad. When I am a Mommy I will let my babies do WHATEVER THEY WANT!** **I wish Mommy, and Daddy were like that. Even you Fluffy. I wish you would let me do whatever I want, but you guys don't. Hmph." **

Kagome sat up, and crossed her arms once more. Upset with the fact that people do not let her do what they want.

Sesshoumaru's beast (aka Fluffy) on the other hand was worried over something.

_**Kagome is upset with us? What do we do?**_

_Nothing. We cannot allow her to do whatever she wants. It is for her own safety._

_**Is there any way to keep her from being upset with us?**_

_No, just keep walking. THIS we cannot give into._

_**Hn. **_

Sesshoumaru continued walking, and Kagome had not continued talking. She was now laying upon his back again. Soon he felt Kagome fall back to sleep, and so he picked her up with his tail and laid her gently upon the grass while he transformed.

Sesshoumaru looked down at Kagome. _Hn. Princess do not be too mad at this Sesshoumaru._

It was a little past midday, but Sesshoumaru took her into her bed chambers. He laid her down, and allowed her to sleep. _She probably did not take her nap earlier today waiting for my return._ He placed a kiss upon her forehead, and turned to leave her chambers when he remembered something.

Sesshoumaru turned back around, and reached into his haori to pull out a doll. The doll was dressed in red and white. It had blue eyes, and black hair, and there upon her forehead was blue crescent moon.

He placed the doll upon her pillow next to her head, and was about to leave when he saw Kagome unconsciously reach for the doll and pull it to her. He smirked and walked out of the room quietly. _Sleep well my Princess._

* * *

><p><strong>Darksilvercloud:<strong> Yes Papa madness. lol Although you don't see that in this Chapter, but I think a chapter just for the two was good. No worries you'll hear more his MADNESS soon enough, :D

**Cw-dragon:** Thanks for your review! Meant soooo much to me! :) I hope you read my note about Sesshy up top though! :D

**Wolviegurl: **Is this the chapter you were wanting? Of course they will have more time like this, but this is the first time we see them like this.

**ThePandaHat: **Thanks for your review! I'm glad you are anjoying it! :D

**GothicHime89: **It is I know! Thanks for your review!

**Vi vi: **:D I hope I met your expectations! Thanks for your review!

**HibarixZhen:** I hope I met yours as well! Thanks again for reviewing! :)))))

**BlackEcho33:** Thank for your review! & a GREAT chapter idea. I might just do something like that!

**RubyJeweler: **You reviewed. I mentioned you OF COURSE! :D & Congrats on you graduating! It's a great feeling! (its because I graduated last year that I started writing. I now have planty of time on my hands lol)

**Megan Consoer:** I;m glad you like my story! & thanks for the review!

* * *

><p>Please forgive me for my mistakes! I'm ONLY human. (although, sometimes I wish I wasn't)<p>

Thanks for reading!

I hope you enjoyed the chapter!

Love you all! :D

Don't forget to review!

-Dee


	7. Western Palace

Hello again guys! I really love all your reviews! They mean so Much to me! Hope you all enjoy this chapter!

**DISCLAIMER:** -sigh- I do not own the Inuyasha Characters but, I surely wish I did.

* * *

><p><strong>2 years later<strong>

_Kagome._ Again his mind was on her, but he could not help it since it's been five days since he's seen her. He was anxious and worried. True the necklace he had given to her when she was a newborn would let him know if she was in danger, but his worries were still there. He would rather be at the Northern Palace then here at his own home, but it was his family that was hosting the fall festival. Him, being heir to the west had to be there with his family to greet all the guest that would be attending. Thankfully though, his little Kagome would be arriving later that day.

He set everything up for her already. Her entire family would be residing in the family wing for the duration of their stay. Kagome would have the room across from his own, his old nursery room.

He had the toys made specifically for her, and personally choose her personal maid. Her maid would be Rei. Rei was an Inuyoukai as well. After his Mother had passed she had become his mother figure while growing up, before his father met Izayoi, and she would be perfect for Kagome. The woman had patience; he knew that for he was not the most obedient and well behaved pup.

He smirked at the thought if she could go through dealing with him as a pup, then his Princess would be no problem for her.

He did have other worries though. Not all the Lords approved of the Northern Lord because he his human. The most adamant about it is the Southern Lord, Lord Hakudoshi, he always rude side comments about the Northern Lord, but Lord Noaki and his wife have handled such degrading wonderfully in the past. Lord Hakudoshi though as to be reminded every now and again to not push his limit because then he his faced with Lord Noaki's IMMENSE spiritual powers.

But if Lord Hakudoshi were to make such comments about his Princess…..Well then the Southern Lands would be without their Lord, and Lord Sudo of the Eastern Lands would side with the Southern Lands when they declare war.

Lord Sudo though he did not worry to much about because although he did not particular like Lord Noaki as one of the Regal Lords, he knew to keep his thoughts to himself. He was respectful to Lord Noaki, but usually avoided him.

The day went on and it was in the afternoon when Jaken, his personal servant, came to him and informed him that the Northern Lord and his family were approaching the palace.

He stood up, and noticed that more then half the day was gone and scrolls his father had given him were not even half done. _Maybe I will have some of Kagome's toys brought into my study. That way she can be near me, and entertained while I do some work._ With that thought he descended the stairs and waited near the entrance of the palace for the Northern family to arrive.

He could already smell his little Kagome's jasmine like scent. It was wonderful scent, almost jasmine in a way, but very much Kagome.

The rest of his family finally made it down to greet the Northern family to their home. They would the last of the guests to arrive, and the festivities would start tomorrow, and end in two days. _And then I will return to the Northern Lands with Kagome._

Lord InuTashio looked at his eldest and smirked, **"Come now Sesshoumaru, you must relax. It has only been 5 days. Kagome is perfectly safe with her Father."**

Sesshoumaru just scowled at his father but, before he reply to him a servant came in and announced the arrival of the Northern family. Not far behind the servant was said family. Lord Noaki in the front leading his family and to left just behind him was Lady Kotoko. Who was holding the hands of both Kagome, and Kikyou.

Kagome was walking in, and in her arms she was clinging a doll that looked very much like her. Then she caught site of her Sesshy and, before anyone could properly greet each other she was off running. She ran straight towards Sesshoumaru, who kneeled down, and open his arms waiting for her impact. **"Sesshy! I haven't seen you in sooo long! I know you told me you would have to leave for longer then usual, but I did not think it would be this long! I missed you."**

Kagome clung to his neck and, Sesshoumaru could very distinctly smell her sadness. **"I'm sorry Princess. Can you forgive me for leaving you for so long?"**

Kagome pulled back with smile on her face, and then nodded her head to answer his question. It was then that she noticed how quiet it was. She looked over to her father who gave her a stern look, and dropped head in embarrassment.

**"Kagome, what did I tell both you Kikyou before we got here?"**Lord Noaki asked.

Kagome stepped from side to side while holding Sesshoumaru's hand who was now currently standing. **"You told us we have to be on our best be-hay-vee-er. And that when get here we must bow to Lord Inu and his family."**

"**And is that what you did?" "No, but Daddy I could not help myself! Sesshy was gone for so long! But I am REALLY sorry." **

Lord Noaki looked to his oldest daughter and sighed, **"It is not I you should be apologizing to Kagome."**

Kagome nodded her head and, released Sesshoumaru's and with a blush on her cheeks faced the Western Family and bowed. **"I am sorry for being rude and disrespectful Lord Inu, Mama Izayoi, Prince Yasha and Sesshy. I will try my hardest to not do so again." ** With that she stood straight once more and, returned to her Mother's side.

Lord InuTashio just nodded his head and said, **"I accept your apology Milady."**

Next Lady Izayoi smiled and said, **"I accept your apology Kagome-chan."**

Inuyashs crossed his arms and said, **"Keh. No worries squirt. I knew it was gonna happen anyways."**

Finally Sesshoumaru looked to Kagome, and had small smile on his face, **"There is nothing to forgive Princess."**

At that Kagome smiled and said, **"Thank You."**

Lord InuTashio looked to his friend and glared at him. **"You should not be so hard on the girl Noaki. She is but a child. Plus she is so used to all of us that it's no wonder she does not feel the need to go through such formalities."**

Lord Noaki smirked at his friend, **"You all spoil BOTH of them too much. They both must learn their manners."**

InuTashio nodded his head and said, **"Yes, they must, but it does not make me like it when you are being strict with them. But never mind that let us get you all to your rooms in the family wing."**

InuTashio turned to Jaken who had followed Sesshoumaru down, **"Jaken, have the three rooms for the Northern family been prepared?" "Yes, milord and I had the servants take their belongings to their rooms." "Good."**

Noaki raised an eyebrow and said, **"Three rooms? Do you believe Kotoko and I are fighting?"** InuTashio chuckled, **"No my friend, but Sesshoumaru has had a room prepared for Kagome for her stay here. Actually I believe that room is going to remain hers." "Ah. I see."**

Lord Noaki turned towards Sesshoumaru, **"Thank you for personally having a room prepared for Kagome, and I hope all as been well while you've been home." **

Sesshoumaru nodded his head, **"It was not a problem Lord Noaki, and so far it's been stressful but nothing I couldn't handle."**

InuTashio grunted, **"The boy has got next nothing done, but enough with Sesshoumaru. Come, let us get you to your rooms. You must be exhausted from your trip."**

Everyone head up the stair so that the Northern family may be taken to their rooms. On the way up Kagome turned to her mother and asked, **"Mama, can I go walk with Sesshy-kun? Please?" **

Lady Kotko looked down at her daughter, _How in the world Kagome can get so attached to Sesshoumaru is beyond me. Wel….he is softer... when he's with Kagome._

**"You must ask him if it is alright to walk with him Kagome."** And so, Kagome turned and looked at Sesshoumaru, who had heard everything but continued on as though he hadn't. **"Sesshy-kun! May I walk with you?"**

Sesshoumaru stopped turned around and held out his hand to her so she may follow him. Kagome smiled largely, and ran up to him and grabbed his hand. She looked up to him and said, **"Thank you Sesshy-kun." "Anything for you Princess."**

With that they all continued back up the stairs. When they reached the top of the stairs Lord Noaki asked, **"May we know where the girls rooms are before we head to our rooms?"**

InuTashio nodded his head and said, **"Of course my friend. Kikyou's will be the first one."**

The continued down the hall to Kikyou's room. In truth Lord Noaki's family were all on the ride side of the hallway while the Western family's rooms were on the left. As they wereheading down the hallway Lord InuTashio stopped at the third door and said **"This is Kikyou's room, and next to it is yours, and the one after that is Kagome's. Would you like to take a look and tell us if they are to your liking?" **

Lord Noaki looked at his friend, and said, **"I have no doubt they are perfect. Thank you. We will set them up in their rooms. Kagome, Kikyou come."**

Kagome released Sesshoumaru's hand and, walked over to her Mother and Father sadly.

As much as Sesshoumaru wanted to tell Kagome she did not have to go, he knew he could not interfere with what her parents wanted. When they were settled into their rooms then he could retrieve her. He turned to head towards his study when Lady Kotoko called for him.

"**Yes Lady Kotoko?"** Kotko looked to Sesshoumaru, then to her daughter and finally to her husband. **"If you don't mind, would you be so kind and help Kagomoe get settled into her room for us while we settle Kikyou in?"**

On this inside Sesshoumaru's spirits lifted a bit but, on the outside he was nothing more then polite. **"I do not mind at all, Lady Kotko. Come Princess let us get you to your room."** He held out his hand and, Kagome happily grabbed it.

Lady Kotoko could feel her husband's eyes burning a whole into head. She turned to him and said, **"Do not start with me." "Are we not capable of taking care of our own daughter?" **

Kotoko sighed, **"You know as well as I do what not being around Sesshoumaru did to Kagome's attitude, and from what Sesshoumaru and InuTashio said it seems Sesshoumaru was much the same. DEPRESSED and Stressed. So knock it off."**

"**I will not. She should not be so overly attached. It cannot be good for her."** Kotko rolled her eyes and headed into her Kikyou's temporary room. Honestly, her husband can act understanding, and seem to accept what was happening between Sesshoumaru and Kagome, and others he would be angry, upset and moping about it.

Down the hall Kagome was in awe of the toys in her room, and the room itself. It was her favorite color. GREEN! And the bed and curtains were green as well. Sesshoumaru just stood by the enjoying the reaction he knew would come from his Princess.

"**Do you like your room Princess?"** Kagome turned around and nodded her head so hard he was afraid it would fall off. **"I LOVE it Sesshy-kun! Did you make it this color?" "You had told me your favorite color was green, and so I made sure your room was that color. What of your toys do you like them?"**

Kagome turned around and looked at all the toys once more. They were everywhere! On the sitting area near the window, and on the bed! There were baby dolls, bears, dogs, and much more. She quickly turned around to Sesshoumaru and asked, **"All the toys are MINE?"**

Sesshoumaru knelt down and looked her in the eye and nodded his head. **"Yes, I had all these toys made just for you."** Kagome's eyes widened and through herself at Sesshoumaru, wrapping her arms around his neck and yelled. **"Of course I like the toys! Thank you, thank you, thank you!"**

Then she remembered that he had sensitive hearing. She pulled back while covering her mouth with her eyes wide. **"Ooops! I'm sorry Sesshy. I forgot about your hearing being better then mine."**

He smirked, she never remembered until after she yelled her lungs out. **"Do not worry about it Princess."** He pulled her towards him once more and placed a kiss upon her forehead.** "Oh and you have more toys and new clothes over in the drawers."**

Kagome looked up at with wide eyes and yelled, **"REALLY?"** Then she ran off to her new things.

Sesshoumaru smirked once more, _She never does remember about my hearing. EVER._

* * *

><p>A thanks to all my reviewers of the last chapter!<p>

**HibarixZhen**

**Darksilvercloud**

**GothicHime89**

**Cris-Dragon**

**BlackEcho33**

**Kouga's older woman**

**Wolviegurl**

**SuteruTsubasa**

**RubyJeweler**

**Mikaelv**

* * *

><p>Please excuse mistakes! I cannot help it if I make it, and do NOT have the time to be truly proofreading it!<p>

Thanks for reading!

I hope you enjoyed it!

Don't forget to review! They keep me motivated!

-Dee


	8. The twins & Sesshoumarusama

**Hey Guys! So It's been over a month right! I'm so sorry about that! I've just been BUSY! My business is BOOMING! and It's great BUT I've also been helpin with moving my grandma and a death in the Family. I'll try and make it up to you guys! I hate that I've done this to All of you! But I love you guys!**

**Please enjoy this chapter!  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER: No matter my hopes & dreams Inu & Co does not belong to me :'( BUT the plot does! ;D**

* * *

><p>Sesshoumaru was in his study finally in getting some work done. The giggling going on around was actually helping him relax instead of distracting him.<p>

He looked to the side behind him to see Kagome and Kikyou playing with their new dolls. They had both decided they would play in his study. Not that he minded, he wanted Kagome to play in his study anyways, and with Kagome came Kikyou. The two were attached at the hip. They were completely different from one another, and yet they got along so well.

Kikyou tended to be the more quiet one. Although not shy, and she most definitely can raise her voice when it comes to being wronged or her sister. She's well mannered for age which surprises EVERYONE, and seems to have an air about her that screams her station in society. She also has great concentration, which is why she's doing so well with what little spiritual power that had allowed to go through the sealing spell. Though it wasn't much it was something considering her age. Kikyou was very good with sensing people's auras and hiding her own. She's does better then anyone thought she would at her age.

His Princess though was the louder one of the two. She had absolutely no problem with letting her voice be heard at all times. She was very willing to speak to anyone as though she had known them her whole little life. That is what worried him to his wits end. His Princess was too trusting of people, and that could get her into some serious trouble. She does tend to forget herself, and her station. Her manners tend to fly out the window but, it was all things that he truly adored about his little carefree Princess. He was not worried about her control on her powers though because she is doing well with them. She can sense auras (when she is truly trying), and hide her own (But she gets distracted and is easily found.)

He was broken out of his thought from a tug on his sleeve. He looked down to see Kagome step back to her sister, she had the smile on her face that told him she was about to ask for something.

**"Sesshy-kun, Kiki & I are hungry. Can we get a snack before our evening meal?"** She bit her lip as though she were thinking about something and added, **"Please?"**

He smirked at her behavior. **"Of course Princess, I'll have some fruits brought up for you both. Is that alright for both of you?"**

"**Yes! Thank you Sesshy-kun!" **He looked to Kikyou and asked, **"Are fruits good for you Princess Kikyou?" **Kikyou nodded her head with a large smile on her face, **"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama. I love fruits!" "Alright, let me get a servant to get the fruits."**

He left his study and had a servant sent down to the kitchens to retrieve a tray a fruit, tea and water. He returned to his study to find his Princess sitting in his seat looking at the scroll he was just going through with a scrunched up look on her face. Standing to the side of her was a wide eyed Kikyou. **"Sesshoumaru-sama! I told Kagome it is not nice to go through people's things when they are not around!"**

Kagome whipped her head to the side and glared at her sister with a look that clearly spoke _traitor_. She turned to him looking embarrassed and unashamed at the same time. It made no sense, but that's how she looked.

"**Sesshy-kun! I just want to be able to read more! And I wanted to try reading some bid words! Sooooooo…. Since you are always so smart, and you always use big words I thought the things you read would have big words! And they do so I'm trying to read them! I know all about PRO-NUN-SEE-A-SHUN.**"

He was tempted to just let her get away with invading his stuff, even though he would share everything with her, but she had to learn that what she did cannot be done with everyone.

**"Princess, I'm glad you want to further your education by learning more on your own but, you cannot be going through people's things without permission. It is rude and unacceptable behavior."**

As soon as the words left his mouth he wanted nothing more then to beat his self to a pulp. The excitement in her eyes died and a hurt, dejected look filled them. She lowered her head in obvious shame and, he wanted nothing more then to scoop her up and tell her she go through any living beings items if she so pleases. Also, if a person dared deny her they'd be beheaded instantly.

She got off his seat without ever looking up at him and said in small quiet voice, **"I'm sorry Sesshoumaru-sama. I won't ever do it again. I just wanted to learn a big word so I could read it to you, and make you happy."**

Kikyou as smart as she was for age could feel the tension in the air, and so decided to make a run to her room for few minutes. She knew Sesshoumaru-sama was closer to Kagome but, it never left her feeling less loved. Prince Yasha spent more time with her then he did with Kagome so it balanced out. **"Kagome…..I'm gonna go get my new doll that Papa Inu got me ok? So we can play dress up and trade clothes!"**She of course faked her excitement and, ran out the room.

Sesshoumaru was incredibly grateful for Kikyou's intelligence because he was never one to show his weaker and softer side around others besides Kagome. Even if Kikyou was just a child explaining things to her sister the way he wanted to in front of her would have been difficult.

He walked behind his desk and lifted his Princess into his arms. Much to his disappointment she didn't look up at him. She kept head down avoiding looking at her. He lifted he chin then and looked her in the eye.

**"Princess, do not feel down. I am not angry with you. My things are of course are never off limits to you but, you mustn't do what you did with other people's things. Not everyone likes to have their stuff touched. Alright?" **

She looked up at him with her teary eyes and he decided he would spar with his father tonight. The beating his father bestows upon him should be payment enough for making his Princess tear up like this. There was nothing he could do to stop himself from hugging her to him.

**"I'm sorry Sesshoumaru-sama! I just want to make you happy! I want to do things you can do. I won't ever go through people's things again without asking!"**

He looked at her when she was finished with her apology. The he realized what had really cut him deep and made him regret fixing her mistake. She had called him Sesshoumaru-sama. NEVER had his Princess called him such. She had never just called him Sesshoumaru. From the moment she started talking she he was in some form or the other _Sesshy _or _Fluffy._Embarrassing as they were he loved the names she bestowed upon him and, he would not ever let her stop using them.

**"Princess, why are you calling me Sesshoumaru-sama? I hope it is not because I had scolded you." **She refused to look at him and again he lifted her chin to look at him. **"Princess, I will always be your….** _**Sesshy-kun**_. **No matter what I say to you."**

**"Okay Sesshy-kun! I really am sorry though! But can you help with reading big words?" **

"**Of course I can."** She threw her arms around his neck and said, **"I love you Sesshy-kun!" **He pulled her off his neck and said, **"Love you too Princess."**

At that exact moment there was a knock at the dorr and he permitted the servant entrance. The servant enter with Kikyou by her side. She then bowed slighty while hold a tray and said, **"Sesshoumaru-sama, I have the fruits you requested. The drinks will be upshortly, and I escorted Princess Kikyou here."**

"Kagome LETS EAT! Then we can play with our dolls!"

"Okay!"

She turned around towards Sesshoumaru made her best puppy-dog face and said, **"Later today can Kikyou and I play with Fluffy?"**

_**Tell her yes.**_  
><em>As if I can deny her after I basically brought her to tears.<br>__**Hn.**_

**"Yes Princess you may but, first have your snacks and let me finish a couple more things ok?"**

**"YAY!"**

* * *

><p><strong>PLease excuse my mistakes. I'm nothing but Human!<strong>

**Thank to all my reviewers! Hope you guys forgive me!**

**PLease review guys! **


	9. Time to dance

Hey guys! It's been kinda long again! Sorry but I hope you guys like this Chapter!

**DISCLAIMER:** Hate that the characters aren't mine but the plot is.

* * *

><p>The sun was setting and dinner was upon them. It would be the beginning of the Fall festivals. All the Regal Lords, minor Lords &amp; their families were going to gather at the Hall of Unity for dinner.<p>

Sesshoumaru was on the edge. This would be the first time Lord Hakudoshi would be around Kagome. He had not attended the ball that was thrown when Kagome and Kikyou were born because he had business to attend to.

He headed towards the Hall of Unity for dinner. He could hear the Hall filled with the guest already. As he approached the hall he saw his family waiting for him outside the large double doors leading to the hall.

"**Oi! Fluffy! Hurry it up I'm starving."** He sent a glare towards Inuyasha for obviously teasing him with nickname Kagome had given his beast. **"Inuyasha, you're as vulgar as ever, and you will not call me such again. If you do I will become what Kagome calls fluffy and rip you to shreds."**

"I wanna see you…" "Boys ENOUGH. We have guests on the other side of these doors and you will both control yourselves for the next two days."

InuTashio sighed, _Why can't my sons have a decent conversation with one another._

Lady Izayoi looked all three of them and smiled to herself. _I couldn't ask for any other family._ **"Well, it looks like all my boys are here dressed, and handsome as ever. Now you will ALL be on you best behavior. I f only to make me happy please stay on you best behavior."**

Inuyasha walked up to his Mother and gave her quick kiss on the cheek. **"No worries Mom I'll give grumpy over there a break for a couple days." **Izayoi sighed, **"Inu… Thank You."**

Sesshoumaru reached over and grabbed her hand and placed a kiss on it. **"I will do my best to ignore him for the next two days and keep your headaches to a minimal Izayoi." **She squeezed his hand and thanked him. They might not have gotten along in the beginning of her relationship with her mate but, eventually she came to love him as her own son. He in return accepted her in his life, although, she was still unsure what he thought of her. But it was times like these that made her believe that maybe, just maybe Sesshoumaru thought of her as a somewhat Mother figure to him.

It was the that she looked at her mate expectantly and he simply raised his eyebrow and said, **" I am always on my best behavior mate, you do not need reassurances from me." "Hmph. YOU can be worse then these two combined." "I am not. I am a Regal Lord and my station does not permit to act as such." "Don't try and lie TO ME Tashio. I know you. Now you will PROMISE ME that you will behave." "I do not see the point in it but fine I promise mate. Now, let us go to our guests."**

The Western family entered the Unity Hall to greet their guest. As their entrance was announced the hall became quiet to hear the Lord of the Western Lands speak.

**"Welcome all to the Western Lands. You have come from far and wide to attend this festival and I hope you all enjoy yourselves the next couple of days. Tonight we will put all differences aside and feast with one another. Share our sake with one another and make good memories. These festivals are held so that we all may be kept up to date with one another. We can form stronger alliances during this time, arrange marriages and meet new faces. But for tonight we will keep things light and enjoy ourselves so please let us all be seated and enjoy this meal that will be placed before us!"**

As the Western family took their seats at very head of the almost impossibly long table everyone took their seats as well. The seating was simple. At the head was the Western Family and next would be their greatest allies and closest friends the Northern Family. After them would be the Eastern Family and then the Southern Family.

After the Regal lords and their families came all the minor lords from across all the lands and they would all be seated according to their rank.

From his seat Sesshoumaru could hear the whispers of all the young women human and demon. He knew that the next couple of days would bring him headaches. These women will beg fro his attention and due everything in their power to gain his favor. All because he was the only son of a Regal Lord who has not mated nor is he _officially _promised to anyone but, in his own mind he is promised to Kagome and it will stay that way until she is of age and can become his mate. For the next two days though he must be a gracious host and keep the guest happy which meant that eventually he must accompany some of these women on walk through the gardens, and like he would have to tonight, dance with couple as well.

From the third seat on the other side of the table Kagome called for him.**"Sesshy-kun! Are you eating the same thing as I am? Because I love the dinner! Don't you think so?" **In truth he was eating the same thing just extremely rare but, it was in fact good. **"Yes Kagome, it is good and, I'm glad you are enjoying your meal." **She flashed a smile to him and continued with her meal.

He could he the whispers of all the women who dying for his affections. _"Sesshy-kun? Hmmmm... I wonder if Prince Sesshoumaru will allow me to call him such?" "Ooooo! He's seems to be good with children. I will gladly bare him MANY pups." "How can Sesshoumaru-sama sit there and converse_ _with those humans?"_Sesshoumaru sighed, he hasn't even faced those women yet and they have already given him a headache.

The dinner was winding down and _"ball"_ would start soon. The Western family would be the first onto the dance floor and both his brother and his-self are required to ask a women to start off the dance. He skimmed through the women in attendance trying to figure out who it was he would ask.

As dinner ended everyone gathered round the Western family his father and Izayoi would of course dance together. He skimmed through the crowd once more and he spotted one the quieter and less out-spoken women there. He approached her and held out his hand to her. **"Would you honor me with this dance?"** She blushed a deep red and nodded her head.

They proceeded to start off the dance. She was a shy one, never uttered a word throughout the whole dance. So, it was safe to say he was quite bored but, he would rather be bored then dancing with a giggling, clingy bimbo. The dance ended and he escorted her back to where she was standing kissed her hand and thanked for the dance and walked away.

As he was walking he again heard the words of his admirers. He was determined to get as far away from them as could he didn't notice his Princess running straight towards him until she was attached to his leg. 

They both headed to dance floor and when they got there Sesshoumaru told her to stand on his feet. As the music began he danced with her. She was smiling the whole time and that was exactly what Sesshoumaru wanted her to do. That night proceeded without incident and his Princess stuck to him like glue until she was ready for bed. He never enjoyed a ball like he had that night.

He was currently retiring for the night. He had shared a couple dances with some of the guests, as a good host should but, he had the unfortunate luck of having to dance with Kagura, Lord Hakudoshi's sister. That woman had such ridiculous fantasies about him. Some of which she tells him about. She was incredibly hard to avoid without straight out Insulting her and the Southern House and now he was officially ready to go to bed.

He decided to check in on his princess before he headed to bed. He opened her door and entered her room. He bent down and brushed her hair out of her face and kissed her forehead. He turned around ready to leave her room. He opened the door to leave when he heard his Princess. **"Good night Sesshy-kun."  
><strong>

He turned around and wished her good night. Unknown to him red eyes were watching him from down the hall.

* * *

><p>Thanks for your reviews!<p>

**ashley.b**

**matsujun**

**kouga's older woman**

**RubyJewler**

**lc kitty-cat**

**ThePandaHat**

**GothicHime89**

**UchihaSakura2007**

**Peyton Cummings**

**toothcup1992**

**bibliophobicOtaku**

**OrihimeKurosakiInoue**

**kamiccolo's rose**

**HibarixZhen**

**wolviegurl**

**Saphireanime**


	10. Death wish

**I am soooooo! SORRY! I haven't updated in what feels like forever! But honestly I was just SUPER busy. I have expanded my own personal business and picked up a part time job! I've been really busy! I hope I can earn your forgiveness! But that is besides the point! Here's another Chapter! :D**

DISCLAIMER: NO. Inu &Co do not belong to me. No matter how times I wish upon a star. :'(

* * *

><p><em>The audacity! How dare that woman!<em>

_**We should have ripped her throat out!**_

_That woman would have been ripped to shreds and her body parts spread across all of Japan had it not been for Father._

_**How dare HE stop us!**_

_If father hadn't stopped us we would be at war right now, and we would have to leave Kagome to fight the war._

_**Grrrrrrrrrrr! I know! **_

_We must be calm. We do not want to worry Kagome._

Sesshoumaru glanced over to where Kagome was practicing her spelling at the small desk he had made for her in his study. He didn't want his Princess worrying over anything at the moment. That horrid witch! The fact that her brother was the Southern Lord meant nothing to him. He wasn't one for getting into physical violence with the fairer sex, but he never wanted to kill another being more then he did her.

Her first offense against his Princess he took as mere accident.

**FLASH BACK:**

He was walking through the hall. As the heir of the West and one of the hosts for the festivals he was required to spend time with all the guests the request his attentions. At the moment he was heading towards the gardens for Kagura's scheduled meet up.

The wind witch was an ever constant irritation in his life. The sooner he got done with his "walk" with her, he'll be able to sped time with his Princess. Speaking of his Princess, her scent was drifting towards him from around the corner.

He turned the corner with every intention of finding out what she was doing all alone when, he was greeted with a sight that had his blood boiling. His little Kagome was walking down the hall when out from came Kagura who, not so gently, ran into Kagome causing her to fall. And the witch continued her trek towards him without so much as a backwards glance to the young girl.

He sped down the hall in flash that Kagura didn't even realized he went right pass her to his Princess. As he bent down to help his Princess up he saw Kagura freeze as she realized he was no longer where she was heading. She swung around and for a moment he swore he saw her glare at Kagome, but of course he couldn't be sure because he was helping his sweet Kagome.

**END FLASH BACK**

He should have went with his gut in that moment. Since when did he not? But he had never thought a fully grown demoness would go after a human child. The wind witch had death wish, truly. The nerve of her, he hadn't found out of her other offences towards his Princess until recently, when they convinced Kagome to explain what Kagura had done to her.

She was truly reluctant to come out with it because Kagura had threatened her. He also never seemed to have noticed that after that first incident he was never in the same place with both Kagura and Kagome unless it was during meals. Apparently, the witch had told his Princess to stay away from him. The nerve of her! She would have gotten away with all of it too if he hadn't decided for the first time EVER to just not do the work that was required of him. Instead, he decided to spend his time with his Princess.

**FLASH BACK:**

He was heading towards the library. His Princess was constantly practicing her reading lately. As he headed in that direction his nose picked up the sent of his Princess AND his greatest irritation. How unfortunate, but what was Kagura and his Princess doing together? Kagome seemed to sense his _dislike _towards Kagura, and usually stays away from her. Just earlier when he was on his "walk" with Kagura, they ran into Kagome, and she barely even looked at the witch. She barely even looked at him as well. That was quit strange.

He decided to hide his scent and aura as he continued towards the library. As he neared he could hear his sweet Kagome's voice shuddering.

**"I….truly did not mean to Kagura-sama….. I had no idea….. I had not known you and Sesshy-kun…"**

**"You will NOT refer to Sesshoumaru as such you filthy little human!"**

As if he wasn't seeing red already Kagura went and slapped his sweet little Princess. His legendary control snapped then and there. His beast was out. He appeared across the room with his hand wrapped around Kagura's throat and lucky for Kagura his Father had felt his aura skyrocket and go out of control. Sadly, he was also the only person who was able to pull him away from his prey.

**END FALSH BACK:**

He looked over to his Princess. She still had a bruise upon her delicate cheek. Every time he saw it he wanted to kill something. He also wanted to hand her the world more then ever. He felt incredibly guilty about it. He felt even worse when she smiled at him as if the bruise were not even there.

She looked up at him then biting her bottom lip. He could tell she wanted to ask something.

"**What is it Princess? I know you have a question."**

"**Well… I was wondering**….**How do you spell your name Sesshy-kun?"**

"**Can you please just tell me Sesshy-kun? You'll see when I'm done!"**

"**Alright then, S-E-S-S-H-O-U-M-A-R-U."**

"**Thanks Sesshy-kun! Here look!"**

She handed him the scroll she had been writing on. It hale a message so sweet yet, innocent and he could not help the slight smile that appeared on his face. It read….

_I love Sesshoumaru!_

He looked over at his Princess and pulled her into his lap. He kissed her forehead and said, **"And I you Princess."**

* * *

><p><strong>I SUCK I know! It's incredibly short! Not that my previous chapters are exactly LONG. But hey! I just needed to Upload something though. So there you have it! <strong>

**I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Please excuse my mistakes! I'm not exactly perfect.**

**Review please! :) They give me butterflies!  
><strong>

**Thanks to ALL REVIEWERS!  
><strong>

**Love you guys!**

-Dee


	11. A touch of Jealousy

**Hello Again!  
>Here's another chappie for you guys! <strong>

**DISCLAIMER: Nope no one is mine. Plot is though. :P But I'M GREEDY! I want the CHARACTERS also!**

* * *

><p><strong>5 years later<strong>

Kagome pulled the string of her bow back, and stared off into the distance at her target. _I HAVE to get it this time!_ Taking a deep breathe and steadying her arms as she got ready to her arrow fly. _**THWANG!**_ And off her arrow went. _Please just HIT the Mark!_

She watched as her arrow flew to far to the left and missed her target by foot.

**"UGH! Why can't I ever get it? I'll never be good as Kikyou!"**

**"You mustn't think too hard and worry yourself over it too much, Princess. Just take aim and clear your thoughts. You'll hit your mark."**

In a very un-ladylike fashion she through her bow to the ground and flopped herself upon the grass.

**"I just CAN'T do it Sesshy-kun! I'm never gonna be as good as Kiki. Maybe, she should be heir…."**

**"Do not belittle yourself Kagome. Even Kikyou did not hit her target on the first try. AND you are heir to the North, no one else. You must stop comparing yourself with Kikyou and focus on the task at hand. Try again."**

"**Ugh…. Sesshy-kun…."**

**"Just once more Princess, and this time do not think about anything. Just take aim and release your arrow. Now up and try again."**

He watched as Kagome lifted herself up as though someone had just thrown an extra 50 lbs upon her. Were he any one else he would roll his eyes at her. He felt her aura spike as she channeled her energy into the arrow. He stayed quiet so, that he doesn't distract her. He watched as she took aim, and faster then she ever did before she released her arrow.

Kagome's eyes grew wide as she saw her arrow had aimed true because there in the middle of the tree was her arrow, and around the arrow the tree had been burned by her spiritual energy.

**"I did it Sesshy-kun! I did it!"  
><strong>

"**As I told you, you would."**

"**This is soooo AWESOME! Thanks for helping me Sesshy-kun!"  
><strong>

"**No need to thank me. I've done nothing."**

Disregarding his words she ran to him and threw her arms around his neck. He in turn wrapped his arms around her.

"**I can't wait to show Hojo-kun!"**

In an instant he pulled her back to look her in the eyes.

"**Who is Hojo?"  
><strong>

"**OH! Hojo-kun is the son of the new maid Mother has! He does some work around the palace. He says when he gets older he wants to be a part of Daddy's army like his Dad was."**

"**When did you meet him?"**

"**Well… when you left like you always do I was REALLY bored! Because even on our free time Kiki wanted to practice. I guess that's why she was better then me…. But anyways…I was with Momma and Anna, her new maid. That's when Hojo came to tell his Mother something and, we've been friends since!"  
><strong>

He couldn't help, but notice how much her face brightened up when she spoke of Hojo.

**"Hn. Is that so? Has he been nice to you?"**

"**Yes he has! Hojo-kun was really nice. Even when I fell down when were playing! He went and got me a flower!"**

"**You seem to really like Hojo, Princess."**

"**Of course I do! He is really nice to me!"**

"**Have you played with him every day since you met him?"  
><strong>

"**Yup, every day after my lessons."**

"**Hn. And is that what you are going to do now that you have finished?"**

"**NOPE! I told Hojo-kun yesterday that I wouldn't play with him today because Sesshy-kun was finally coming home."**

"**Really? I don't want to keep you from your friends Princess… You may go find him if you like."**

The look upon her face was what could only be described as outrage.

"**NO WAY! I'VE MISSED YOU! Plus, you promised a day flying with Fluffy remember?"**

"**Ah, yes how could I forget…and I never break my promises. So, are you ready?"**

His Princess was practically bouncing into the sky with excitement.

"**Yes! I'm ready! I told Daddy that we'd be flying today! He said to be back by the evening meal!"**

"**Of course. Now go stand to the side."**

Kagome ran off to the side. When she reached a good enough distance she turned around just as some un-natural wind picked up. She watched as Sesshoumaru transformed into his true form, in FULL glory. He was as tall as the palace and if one was not used to such a sight they would be scared out of their wits. BUT Kagome had grown up around her Fluffy and where others see saw their worst nightmares she saw an extra large stuffed animal.

She ran towards him and straight towards his front paw that was more then twice her size.

"**FLUFFY! Lets go flying now!"**

Sesshoumaru reached his tail around and lifted Kagome. He looked at with his blood red eyes and proceeded to lick her.

"**EW! Come on! I wanna go flying! Please?"**

Unable to deny her anything he lifted his Princess up onto his back, and waited until he felt her settle before taking off into the sky. As they were through the clouds Kagome sighed and ran her hands through the 'fluffy' fur that she loved so much. All the while the Sesshoumaru purred like cat.

_**Hn. This one is glad she chose to spend the day with us over **__**Hojo.**_

_I cannot help but agree._

_**I do not like her being with any male.**_

_Neither do….Hn. Is this Sesshoumaru truly JEALOUS? Because of a 12 year old boy?_

_**Hn.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Well! I hope you liked it! Again not long but I think it works like this...<strong>

**Please review if you deem it worthy enough. :D If not... well MOVE RIGHT ALONG!**

**Excuse mistakes again! I haven't transformed into a demon a demon. So... I'm NOT perfect. :P**

**-Dee**


	12. The effects of gossiping maids

**Hello AGAIN guys!**

**I just had this chapter in my head and I wanted it OUT! SO here you go! Hope you enjoy!**

**DICLAIMER: Nope still not mine!**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Awww…aren't they the cutest?" <strong>

"**Yes Yuri, they most certainly are. Kagome-sama sure does have a soft spot for him" **

"**They have been spending quit a bit of time together lately, Yuka."**

"**Yes, what do you think? Is Hojo-kun Kagome-sama's future husband?"**

As they were watching the two children play both maids giggled at such a cute thought but, they were broken out of their thoughts when their friend spoke up.

"**The both of you seem to forget something of great importance."  
>"And what is that Gigi?"<br>"Sesshoumaru-sama…."  
>"Awww yes Sesshoumaru-sama how can we forget? He's imprinted on her. Although, I'm completely sure of its meaning but, I know it's almost like an engagement and very serious."<br>"But Kagome-sama doesn't have to marry him right?"**

"**From what I know…No she doesn't. The choice will be her's."**

"**Well at least there's that."**

"**But how could she not choose Sesshoumaru-sama, Yuka? Not only is he to be Lord of the West, he's incredibly strong and great looking. Most importantly he's a constant in Kagome-sama's life. He's a lot less….cold when he's with Kagome-sama. There's no doubt she will be with him."**

"**You never know… she might just choose Hojo-kun. He lives in the castle as well, which means he would become a constant in her life also. I'm sure he'll grow to be quit a handsome young man, but we'll have to wait and see."**

Unbeknownst to the three gossiping maids Sesshoumaru himself was just outside and below the window they looking out of. He was of course watching his Princess as she played.

Hearing such a conversation though, Sesshoumaru could not help his straying thoughts.

It was true, Kagome would be able to choose who she wanted to be with when the time came. Although, he did not see her as such now he knew what Kagome was to become to him or….would most likely become. The fact remained though that _Hojo_ or any other male for that matter could be who Kagome chose.

It was true as well that he did have a GREAT chance at becoming the male she chose but, there was still the chance that his Princess with her ever loving heart would chose another. Although, he'd never stop her, _that _was not what he wanted to happen.

For now, Hojo was still an innocent child BUT, when the time comes and he is no longer such. He'll just have to take care of the situation.

He _refused_ to let his Princess go without putting up a fight. He could be a much kinder Sesshoumaru when with Kagome but, when the time comes for him to fight _for_ her he will be what he was named for. The Killing Perfection.

He looked on as Hojo and Kagome played within the gardens. Being ever watchful in case his Princess gets hurt but, as he watched Hojo give a flower to her he knew the time to start chasing off suitors was close.

_Hn. Kagome is__** MINE!**_

* * *

><p><strong>I know, know! It's short! EXTRA short! Sorry! But I loved it! I wanted to just give you guys a little tease but, a somewhat interesting one. Isn't Sesshy getting just a bit over dramatic about all this! Aha; we haven;t had some Papa madness in a little bit sooo maybe next chapter you'll see some! ;D<strong>

**Love you guys! **

**Please review! and excuse my mistakes because PERFECTION is NOT in my name!;)**

**-Dee **


	13. Papa madness and     secret confessions?

**hello again guys!**

**So this is just another small(er) chapter. Although I had wanted to do a bit longer chapter I didn't feel like this chapter needed anymore then it has. So I hope you guys enjoy it! :D**

**DISCLAIMER: Nope still not mine! I don't think they ever will be!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>3 Years Later<strong>_

_That god damn possessive Inu Youkai! I never thought he'd do something so…..agh! I don't know!_

It was the night before Kagome's and Kikyou's 15th birthday. Lord Naoki wanted to hold a ball of sorts for them. All the cardinal lords were invited of course but, it was not seen as an insult if they did not attend for it was not one of the important balls.

Although, it was important to both the Princesses. This was the year they got their spells taken off of them and they started training with their full powers. Throughout the years only bit by bit were released for them to train with. Now their real training begins.

Now, Sesshoumaru had approached him earlier asking him if he may present Kagome and Kikyou with a gift before the ball. He said he wanted to get them Kimonos to wear at the ball. He of course let the boy get it for them and, thought quit generous and thoughtful of him.

He should've known the dog was planning something. He's been extra…._clingy_to Kagome lately.

_ I guess I wasn't the only one to get the sudden reality check that his girls were well on their way to becoming women._

Any male who was not related to Kagome would instantly feel like death was upon them when they were with her and she was accompanied by Sesshoumaru.

Even poor innocent Hojo, who was usually great with words became a stuttering numbskull in their presence. Although, Sesshoumaru never truly gave an outward offense towards the males his aura spoke immensely for him, and his dear sweet Kagome was oblivious to it all.

_But for the damn dog to so outwardly claim her!_

He looked once more at both his daughters' awed faces. In their hands they held their gift from Sesshoumaru. He could not deny that Kimonos were beautiful. They were gorgeous pieces of art and, made with the finest material. You could see Sesshoumaru had paid a pretty penny for them.

Both Kimonos were almost identical, like his daughters. The most obvious difference were the colors. Kikyou's was black with burgundy sakura blossoms as the design. Kagome's was the color of the house of the West! The main part being a deep blue color with the sakura design being silver in color, but there hidden throughout sakura blossoms was the cresent moon.

He doubted either girl had noticed that difference between the two kimonos. He wanted so badly to just refuse the gifts!

_Who cares if I gave permission to him earlier! This is outrageous!_

Lord Noaki was about to interrupt the two girls as the were thanking Sesshoumaru but, Sesshoumaru beat him to it.

**"Hn. It was no problem. You should both thank your father for allowing me to gift you with them."**

**"You did Daddy?"**both girls were beaming and smiling at him. How the hell could he refuse the gift now?

Lord Noaki simply nodded his head to both the girls. He was not in the talking mood at the moment, not one bit. Lady Kotoko noticed her husband's mood, so she reached over and squeezed his hand she smiled brightly to him and whispered in his ear.

"**Come now my love. You mustn't be so upset with the gift our future son-in-law has gifted our girls with."**

His head shot up and looked right at his wife. He knew damn well that Sesshoumaru could hear every word being said! Hell she knew as well! Was no one on his damn side? He looked over to Sesshoumaru and noticed the tiniest of smiles upon his face.

Lord Noaki rose from his seat and left the dining hall. Not a word to anyone.

Kikyou was the first to speak. **"Mom, what's wrong with Dad? Is he mad or something?"**

She smiled to her daughter and said, **"He's just upset. Everyone is excited about the two of you growing into young women and, your Father still refuses to see you two as anything but his baby girls."**

"**Dad has been a bit more...sensitive lately." **

"**You're growing Kagome. The years practically flew by. Your Father is barely catching up. You and your sister have grown so fast….. Don't you agree Sesshoumaru?" **She sent a smile Sesshoumaru's way as she looked at him.

**"Hn. They have grown faster then I expected."**

Lady Kotoko practically laughed. She knew Kagome's growth spurt and maturity are effecting the young demon prince more then he was letting on. She could almost bet a part of him was excited for Kagome's becoming a woman but, he must also be confused as to what he is to her at this point in her life.

If only he knew the secrets her daughter came to confess to her….

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked the chapter!<strong>

**Thanks to everyone who's been reviewing!**

**Please review again! :D**

**Also as always excuse my mistakes!**

**Thank you,**

**-Dee **


	14. Beautiful girls

**I'm SOOOOOOO Sorry! I've been incredibly busy and STRESSED! I seriously just lost track of everything! I'm sorry you guys had to wait so long for this update. Hell now isn't really even the best time for me I have FINALS this week and should be focused on that! Oh well! It's important I get this out of my head and out to you guys! Hope you** **enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: Even though I've been gone so long I still haven't found a way to own Inu & Co! But the plot is still my own!**

* * *

><p>It was the night of the party and Kagome stood in her room looking at herself in the mirror.<p>

_The kimonos Sesshy-kun got us really are beautiful. They feel wonderful as well! I must remember to thank him again for such a wonderful gift_

Just the there was a knock at her door.

**"Come in."**

The door opened and in came her mother. **"Oh Kagome! You look so beautiful! Prince Sesshoumaru's gift looks absolutely beautiful on you!"**

**"Thanks Mom. It truly is beautiful I MUST thank him again when I see him tonight."**

Lady Kotoko looked at her daughter remembering the day she was born. _Oh how time flies. My little girls are turning into fine young women. Soon enough they'll be married, or mated, off._

Smirking she said, **"You and your sister are sure to have every male in the room falling in love you with you tonight."**

Kagome swung around to look at her mom while her face was beet red. **"MOM!"**

**"It is true! I have two VERY beautiful daughters and your Father will probably be scaring off suitors all night."**

Kagome looked down at her feet then thinking. _I just wish the one person I want would be a suitor._

Lady Kotoko looked at her and had a pretty good guess about what was going through her mind. **"I'm sure Prince Sesshoumaru will think you look absolutely stunning tonight."**

Kagome could help but bite her tongue and blush some then there was another knock on her door. **"Come in!"**

Kikyou walked in wearing the Kimono she was gifted with and, both Lady Kotoko and Kagome sighed.

**"Oh Kiki! You look so beautiful! The kimono looks wonderful on you!"**

**"You as well Kags! We must thank Prince Sesshoumaru again for the kimonos they are exquisite!"**

**"Aren't they? They are so soft and well made! I can't believe he'd get us such wonderful gifts!"**

**"Well Prince Sesshoumaru does ALWAYS spoil you! But I cannot believe he would do this for me as well."**

**"Oh please Kiki he's always gotten both of us things for special occasions or when he comes back from a trip."**

**"Yes, that's true…. But you get gifts for no good reason and yours always seem to be thought out more. NOT that I'm ungrateful."**

_Kiki's right…. He has always spoiled me more then Kikyou but, it probably because we are closer…. Kikyou is always so busy studying and practicing she didn't spend as much time with Sesshy-kun._

**"That's true….But the same can be said about you and Prince Inuyasha."** Kagome looked at her sister and smirked knowing Kikyou's thought's about the hanyou princeWith that Kikyou looked down blushed. Lady Kotoko could not help raise her eyebrow at that. _THIS I didn't know about. I wonder if I should let Naoki know…No I shouldn't….. he'd just have even more of a fit._

**"Well girls, I'll have Anna get you in a bit. You Father and I must head down first and mingle a bit before you are presented."**

**"Okay Mom."** Both girls answered. Lady Kotoko got up and kissed both her girls on the cheek before she left the room.

Once Lady Kotoko left Kikyou looked at herself in the mirror. **"Kags….. Do you think Prince Inu will notice me?"  
><strong>  
>Kagome looked to her sister and smiled. <strong>"He'd be a fool not to! Although, Sesshoumaru does call him a fool I don't believe he could such a big fool to not notice you."<strong>

Kikyou hugged her sister tight for her reassuring words.

**"Plus, I think he always notices you!"**

**"Oh whatever Kagome!"**

**"I'm not lying! I've caught him starring at you while you were walking through the garden. He was so focused on you he didn't even notice me watching him!"**

With that Kikyou turned once more. **"Really?"**

Kagome nodded her head. _I had to call out to him three times in order to finally get his attention too._

**"Well, Prince Sesshoumaru notices you as well and, he's seemed more protective of you lately."**

**"Oh please, Kiki. Sesshy-kun has always been that way with me."**

**"True but, lately he's been looking at you differently…. Kind if like the way Dad looks when he looks at Mom. He looks at you like he loves you Kags!"**

**"Sure he does! Because he loves me like a sister! I'm sure if it were any other kind of love I'd know."**

**"Whatever Kags….. He looks at you like you're the only person in the room and, when any male come nears you his aura goes nuts, like he's about to go into battle."**

**"You're taking everything too seriously Kiki. Dad gets the same way with us."**

**"No Kags you're not taking it seriously enough. Everyone else can see what's clearly there but, you. Anyways, I guess you'll see it sooner or later."**

Kagome just shook her head and laughed but inside she couldn't help but hope what her sister said was true. _Dear Kami, let it be true._

* * *

><p><strong>Again I'm sorry for the wait! I hope you guys enjoyed! I can't make any promises but, I will try my best to keep a steady update system going on.<strong>

**Thanks to EVERYONE who reviewed!**_  
><em>

**Excuse my Mistakes!**

**Don't forget to review!**

**-Dee**


	15. Greetings :D

**Hey guys! I know! I terrible and horrible! To make matters worse I have no real excuse as to why I didn't update sooner besides a simple case of writers block. Every time I tried to get this chapter finished I just couldn't figure out where it was going. I still call this chapter a filler though. I need to plot out the next chapter better in order for me to get it out EXACTLY the way I'm hoping to. But I hope you all enjoy this chapter! I made it a bit longer than rest were. Also, the certain time periods will now start lasting through multiple chapters because I don't want to RUSH right into the good parts! ;) LOL. Enjoy!**

DISCLAIMER; No matter the amount og time that passes between chapters I still cannot seem to obtain ownership of Inu & Co! :'(

* * *

><p>He looked towards the staircase as the two birthday girls were announced but, his eyes were only for one. He watched Kagome grow over the years and she was turning into a beautiful young woman.<p>

He couldn't help but, feel pride watching her in the kimono he had given her. Then there was the fact she was covered in his house colors. Although, nothing was made formal nor was he allowed to even bring up the topic of courtship with Kagome until three more years he was determined to let it be known every other way possible that she was _**HIS.**_

_This Sesshoumaru must keep all these pups away from what it his._

Taking a look around he noticed the heated stares directed at both Kagome and Kikyou. Both the sisters were becoming beautiful young women and it was obvious to everyone that they will only grow into their beauty over the next couple of years.

_**NO ONE will touch what is ours!**_

_Hn. This Sesshoumaru will take care of everything._

_**We should just mark her as our intended and then kill any imbecile who dares challenge us.**_

_We cannot! We gave our word to wait until she reached 18 years before pursuing anything with her!_

_**THREE YEARS! More time for these pups to believe she is available for them! Especially that HOJO!**_

_We will keep these fools away from her and Hojo seems to be learning his place._

_**It's best that he does if he wishes to keep his life.**_

_Hush! Now is the time to pay attention to Kagome._

Kagome and Kikyou were walking down the line and paying their respects to their honored guests. The Western family being likely family were to be the last to greet them and, Sesshomaru could not keep his eyes off of his Princess.

On the right of him his Father whispered his praise for only Sesshoumaru to hear. **"The kimonos you picked out for them are stunning Sesshoumaru. I did not know you had an eye for such a thing."**

If he were the type to Sesshoumaru would have rolled his eyes but, instead he simply nodded his head in thanks.

"**Kagome-chan's kimono is particularly lovely. Although, I am completely biased in the observation considering the girl is covered in my house colors and my family crest."**

"**Hn. It is a sight many should become accustomed to. She is meant to bear the crest and wear our colors. They suit her."**

Inutashio could not help the small chuckle he let out at his sons sureness of the situation but, even he, Inutashio could see whose hand Kagome will one day choose. He would bet his money that his dear friend Naoki knew it too but, he just did not want to admit to what was almost a fact.

Kagome and Kikyou were both grasping each other's arm tightly while their arms were interlocked. They were making their way through the other royal families while greeting them.

Thankfully, Lord Hakudoshi did not attend. Although, he did send his horrid sister, Kagura, to be his eyes and ears for him. (Much to Sesshomaru's displeasure.)

Finally, they reached the Western Family and couldn't help but, feel more relaxed around those they considered family.

First to approach them was InuTashio with his ever friendly and fatherly smile in place.

"**Well, what a enchanting sight I have been graced with this evening. How are you girls this evening?"**

Both girls could not help the small blush that rose on their cheeks from his compliment.

Kikyou was the first to speak up. **"So far so good, Lord InuTashio. And it surely is these kimonos that Prince Sesshomaru has graced us with that are enchanting."**

Kagome nodded her head agreeing, **"She's right Lord InuTashio, Prince Sesshomaru was VERY generous with us."**

InuTashio smiled, _These two are forever modest and completely unaware of their beauty. Their Father is not going crazy because he has too unattractive daughters._

**"Come now, these kimonos are some the finest but, you two out shine them tremendously. Also, why are you so formal with you Papa Inu present? You wound me deeply."**

If Sesshomaru were the type he'd roll his eyes at his Father's antics. _Father is nothing more than a child…. And a flirt._

Kagome could not help but giggle at the beloved Western Lord. Kikyou herself could not hold back her small smile. **"Surely you know Lord InuTashio that Father would be upset with us if we are any less than formal with you at such a formal event."**

Lord InuTashio made a very UN-lordly snort at that, **"Your Father is much too uptight with you girls. I must speak with that man."**

With that said the Western Lord stepped to the side to allow his lovely mate to greet the girls.

Lady Izayoi could not help but, smile at her mates behavior. _He truly loved these girls as his own._

"Oh girls! You are absolutely gorgeous. Sesshomaru chose your kimonos wonderfully."

Kagome was the first to speak up this time around.** "Thank you Lady Izayoi. You are looking beautiful as usual. We hope you enjoy yourself tonight."**

"**I am positive I will be enjoying myself this evening Kagome-chan"**

Lady Izayoi leaned over to the girls and gave them a hug each and wish them both Happy Birthday. She decided to keep her greeting short, she would get more time to talk to the girls later.

Next to greet the girls were both the Prince's of the West. Sesshomaru proceeded to lift Kagome's hand to his lips as Inuyasha did the same to Kikyou. Both girls ended up sporting almost identical blushes.

Sesshomaru decided to be the first to speak.** "I once again wish you both a Happy Birthday and, hope you both enjoy the evening. I know you are both looking forward to having access to you full powers as well."**

Inuyasha spoke up then, **"Yeah, I can't wait to see what you two can do with your full powers."** Sesshomaru could not help but glare slightly at his brother's idiocy. Inuyasha then wish both the girls a Happy Birthday.

Both girls still sporting their beet red blushes thanked them and headed towards their seats where their parents were seated. Once the Northern family is all seated the party may truly begin….. With red eyes and super keen ears keeping watch of all that occurs.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you enjoy it?! Did ya? Did ya?!<strong>

**I really hope so and I hope it meets you standards! **

**Once again please excuse my mistakes because despite my long absence I'm am still only HUMAN!**

**Please Review! :D**

-Dee


End file.
